


Who Do You Belong To?

by Doseyydotes



Series: Sunflowers and Rust [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doseyydotes/pseuds/Doseyydotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya tries to grab Ivan's attention by going on a date with a certain American.<br/>An unexpected result befalls her when she returns.<br/>RusBel, AmeBel mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Ivan was still in bed when Natalya had begun preparing his breakfast. Of course, he didn't know she was there. He never did expect her, she had this way of showing up as if she had no business of being anywhere else. Rushing about the kitchen preparing his favorites, placing a table setting; in the other room Ivan was stirring. "what are these sounds I am hearing?" he thought to himself. Surely it must be big sister at her bread as usual. Wrapping his scarf around his neck over his pajamas, he steps out of his room and yawned. "hello dorogoy," a voice that he'd not expected came from right below his nose. "ah, B- Belarus, I didn't expect y-", "Belarus? Ivan you know better than that, if we are to be married you must call me by name, now sit." She ushered him toward the table and poured him some vodka. "You and that stupid scarf. Could you just not wear it for once? Katya isn't even here. Eat eat eat, come on now – we must get you ready for your day. Oh, Ivan – I lost my keys, could I stay here tonight?" He shook his head with disbelief and agreed to let her stay with him until she found her keys. With a nod, she brought to him the rest of his meal.

As uneasy as Natalya made him feel, he did love her cooking – this reminded him of the days when they were younger during which Yekaterina would go off early to buy flour, and it was just the two younger siblings by themselves for the early part of the day. Ivan wasn't big on cooking, after all – so whatever his sisters could make for him he was grateful for. As he ate he could feel her eyes watching his lips move, his eyes darting from place to place on his plate. "Bela-.. Nat, I don't like when you do that." Her expression unmoving, she replied "Do what, Ivan? I just want you to be happy, i-" "never mind, this is delicious by the way." Natalya blushed and turned away, clearing the counters of clutter "I'm glad you like it" she said, smiling. She could never let him see her smile. He tends to use weaknesses to his advantage, there was no way she could let him see what the simplest things he says do to her.

Leaning back on his chair, Ivan stretched – Natalya couldn't help but to watch him throw his head back, seeing his chest move under his shirt. Still with a dish in her hand, and her body facing opposite of him, her head turned to watch – she lost co-ordination and dropped the dish, smashing it into the sink. "Proklitye!" she exclaimed. Ivan stood suddenly, and reached around her from behind, taking the glass from her hands carefully and placing it aside. She could feel his heartbeat on her back. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him. "Ivan, I am so sorry for breaking your dish – please forgive me." "It's nothing, Nat – really." There was a knock at the door, following which it opened revealing Yekaterina with a basket. "Hello, Deti! Oh, Ivan do you wear that scarf always?" she walked toward him, kissing his cheek – and then kissing Natalya's immediately after. "I brought pastries, I hope you're hungry!" Natalya aggressively replied, "no he is not, I made him breakfast and he's just finished. Maybe another time, it was nice seeing you." Used to her sister's aggression and reproach, She set the basket down before her brother and started chatting with him about the prices in the market. Feeling terribly annoyed and neglected, Natalya went to the other room and made a phone call. Soon after, putting on gloves and a scarf – Natalya walks through her brother's kitchen, not looking at him, nor Katye on her way out. "I wonder where Nat is off to" Ivan thought to himself. But he went back to his conversation with Yekaterina and thought nothing more until later that night.

It became later and later. Ivan was perched on the side of his bed waiting to hear the door open at the front of the house. Surely Natalya would be back soon, she did say she was staying with him tonight. He decides to rest his eyes for just a moment. Hours later he awoke with a start to the sound of giggling, and soon after the door closing. He looked at the clock, 2:16am, what on earth was Natalya doing out so late? His curiosity rose him off his bed and toward the kitchen where he found his little sister smiling down at her hands as she took off her gloves. "Natalya where have you been?" Ivan demanded. "I was just out, is that okay with you?" she replied in an aggressive tone. He didn't seem to be biting. "I was out with a friend, a dear friend really." She said. "okay well the guest bed is made." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ivan don't you want to know who I was with?" He ignored her and sleepily walked to his bedroom door. "Goodnight Belarus." Natalya's face went red, "Alfred always calls me Natalya." Ivan paused with the doorknob in his hand. He slowly turned to her. "Goodnight Belarus." Natalya put the kettle on and stared at her brother's door for a while. A short while later she grabs two mugs from the cupboard and goes to his door. She knocks once and opens the door to see Ivan removing his shirt. It seems he hadn't heard her until she let out a short gasp. Quickly turning, he says "Hello again, sister. What would you like?" she takes a step in and picks up his scarf off the floor, handing it to him. "Come have coffee with me, brother. Ive not seen you all day." he agrees, taking his scarf from her hands and following her to the kitchen. She poured coffee and sat down, shivering. "Are you cold, Belarus?" he said. She nodded slightly, as he stood and wrapped his scarf around her.

This simple act made her blush, she breathed in the smell of her big brother, the love of her life. He was still shirtless, of course. He never did get very cold. When the shock of being enveloped in her brother's beloved scarf dissipated, she decided to try to intrigue him with her whereabouts again. Ivan was deep in thought, sipping his coffee and staring off behind her. "Ivan, I was at the most beautiful cafe tonight." "is that so?" yes, Alfred bought me this strange coffee drink, it tasted like raspberries – how wonderful." He stopped mid-sip and looked her in the eye. "Alfred? You mean that America pest? You were with him? Why were you with him until this hour?" She could see that she'd finally gotten to him, what a treat this was. "I guess you could say we're seeing each other. I saw him tonight, after all." Ivan stood and poured his coffee in the sink. "That's nice, Belarus. I'm very tired, though.. I must go to bed." he smiled and started toward his room. Natalya jolted to him, standing in front of his door. "Alfred ALWAYS calls me Natalya." she said even more intensely than before. "goodnight." he replied. Natalya's heart sank, she looked down and slowly raised herself up to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "goodnight Ivan.." she whispered and walked to the guest room.

Just before she got to the bedroom door, she heard Ivan's door close several feet behind her. Assuming he'd gone in, she sighed and reached for her doorknob. As she grasped it, she was startled by sudden heat on her back, and breath on her neck.. Ivan had come for her. He reached his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. Letting out a moan and turning her head to look at him, his head raises too and kisses her forehead. "I'll always call you Natalya if you'd like" he whispered in her ear. Absolutely speechless, Natalya turned around and reached her hands up, pulling his face to hers and kissed him deeply. He then leaned against her, holding her against the wall, towering over her. She could feel his heartbeat, his weight pressed against her – she was in a state of euphoria, and utter disbelief. Why now? Had she finally made him jealous enough to want her? "Ivan, why." she breathed. "America can't have you." he replied, taking her hand and guiding her to his bedroom. "you've forgotten who you want. Allow me to remind you who you belong to." he said, as he pulled off her dress to reveal a lace slip. Her hand explored his back, as he began kissing her neck, slowly kissing his way down her chest. She was in a state of euphoria, any forcefulness that had previously come naturally to her slipped away, seemingly transferred into Ivan. He lifted her up and carried her to his room, setting her down - still completely awestruck - gently onto his bed.


	2. Chapter Two

Natalya took a deep breath and considered what was happening... is this what she wanted? Was it his love and tenderness that she sought, only? Or is this also what she had in mind? Her eyes were locked on Ivan as he started removing his pajama pants. She admired how for the first time in a long while she could see his neck, the way his muscles move. This is the most she's ever seen of him at one time, shirtless, with no jacket or scarf or even pants now. Just his boxer shorts and a coy smile. "Natalya I told you about America, he is no good and he wants to steal you from me," Ivan stated. Natalya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're not mine, so how do I belong to you?" she asked quietly, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He took her in his arms and placed her on his lap, she was so small compared to him, it was a simple task, quickly and eloquently done. "No, I am not yours but no matter what you think you will always be mine. All mine," he growled in her ear, "understand?"

This statement disturbed her, "but Ivan I want you to be mine, I love you." He laughed as he pushed her slip up her thigh and slowly moved his hand between her legs. "I'll be yours tonight, that is fine for now, da?" Natalya decided that she could settle for just tonight – she could barely contain her ravenous hunger for his heat. She pushed his hand deeper into her and grasped his hair, pulling his face to hers. In one frenzied action, Natalya was on her back. Ivan holding her with one arm, two fingers plunged deep within her, letting her rapid movements do the work. Moaning already, Natalya rapidly placed kisses along Ivan's neck and shoulder – all the while thrusting and rotating her hips to achieve maximum pleasure from her current position. Every time his fingers plunged into her and curled toward him inside, she let out a soft moan. As he did this, she reached down and began trying to remove his boxers. With no luck, as she was a lot smaller than him and therefore had no real reach,) He assisted her, freeing himself from the confines of his shorts. Still rhythmically moving, Natalya's back arched, and a spasm coursed through her body, she let out a high pitched squeal.

"You are liking being mine, da?" Ivan chuckled. Natalya didn't respond at first. Ivan shifted his weight and moved over her. Leaving Natalya below him, his shadow cast over her entire likeness. Unblinking and breathing heavily, Natalya hooked her arms around his neck. He stared back at her, his eyes following the line of her profile, her long delicate neck, shoulders, her pale skin inviting him in. He brought his lips to her neck again, planting sweet kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone. Natalya let out a cry, "Ivan this is not like you, what happened to renowned Russian force!? You can have whatever you want, you just have to take it! Ivan, conquer me." Those last words were a plea that Ivan was happy to indulge, and so he did. With one swift movement of his hips, he'd thrust himself inside her, making her cry out in both pleasure and pain. Forcefully, as she'd asked, he took some of her hair into his fist and pulled her head back - exposing her neck. He started to nibble on her neck, applying more and more pressure as her body language insisted he shouldn't stop. Turning his focus on Natalya's beautiful face, his hand still behind her head clutching her hair - he watched her expressions change between deep thrusts into her. Beneath his large frame, she was being smothered. He was so warm and strong, pulling her as closely to him as possible. He plunged deeper and harder within her, she was reduced to a small helpless form in which his "renowned Russian force" was being proven. Panting into his ear, she breathed, "Brother Russia, you aren't afraid of me now, are you?"

Those words threw him off the edge, he quickened his pace - practically pounding himself into her. Her nails dug into his back, and her expression of pleasure suddenly became more vocal. "You are mine, only mine, forever - moya sistra, my Belarus," he grunted.  
And with a final connection of their two several beings, Natalya's back arched yet again. She bit into his shoulder, smouldering a half scream- and Ivan spilled inside her. Letting out a final satisfied groan, "bozhe moy, Belarus.." He collapsed onto her, his manhood still resting inside her - his cum seeping onto the sheets from within her legs. A few seconds passed, Natalya could barely breathe, still shaking from such a moment of euphoric satisfaction. Her terribly warm brother weighed down on her chest, making it even more difficult to breathe. She pushed him off of her and positioned herself in his arms, where she could nestle her head into his neck. "Ivan," she began, "you said you would call me Natalya."


	3. Chapter Three

Natalya awoke in the guest bedroom, all by herself. She was exceptionally well-rested and terribly warm. She heard stirring outside her room. She rose, and made her way to the adjoining bathroom to clean her face. Still groggy, she noticed mild pain in her thighs – as if she'd been running. The only running she seemed to do these days was if she'd seen someone in the distance who looks like Ivan. With that thought she froze. She'd just remembered what had happened the night before. She closed the bathroom door and took a breath. Pressing her ear against the door - still distant stirring. An object dropping and whispered cursing. A smile crept across Natalya's face. Ivan must love her now, after she gave herself to him. _We must marry now. He surely loves me,_ she thought to herself. She brushed her hair and tied a bow at the top as usual. Smiling wider than she'd ever before, she pushed open the door to the bedroom and made her way to the door to the kitchen. More cursing from the kitchen, smiling and shaking her head, she pulled the door open to find Ivan holding an egg.   
  
He was about to crack it into a pan on the stove, over which a burner had not been turned on. "Ivan, you have to heat the pan before you crack the eggs" Natalya cried. She took the pan and set it down, looking up at him. "Good morning, Belarus." He said blankly, "You can cook breakfast this morning, da?" he brushed past her and sat at the table. Still gazing where he had been standing, a dark look fell upon her. "Natalya," she said in a low tone. Ivan sat playing with a napkin, as if he'd not heard her. Surely he'd only called her that because he was tired. "Are you okay, Belarus?" She walked behind him and put her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his cheek. "May I be yours today, Ivan?" She asked him. He stood, pushing her off of his back. He grabbed her by the arms and looked down into her face. Aggressively, he growled "Last night was reminder of who you belong to and nothing else. You are mine, every day. I love you as property and as sister." Shaking her slightly he continued, "we will never marry, I am not afraid of you, and you must never forget who you belong to." Her hand felt around her thigh, searching for her dagger. She had no intention of hurting him or herself, it just felt so much more safe when she had it with her. She finally found it and raised it to him. "Let go of me, Ivan." Unflinching, Ivan pushed her away and stormed to his room. Natalya dropped her dagger and collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face. A realization crept up on her. Maybe I can find happiness without him belonging to me. _Maybe if I am just an object of his possession, I could still be content. Maybe, just maybe – if I play my cards right – I can have him remind me who I belong to often. That is my one shot at love with him. Maybe he'll love me if i give myself to him._ She raised herself up, grabbed her coat and scarf, and head out the door.   
  
Many hours later Natalya , who was quite drunk, approached the walkway of her brother's home. It was dark, it had been dark for some time. The lights were off but he kept his door unlocked in case of emergencies, such as this one. She stumbled up the steps and crept into the house. Silence was upon the cozy little place, so Ivan must have been asleep. The kitchen smelled of bread, Katya must have visited. Surely Ivan wouldn't have told her about what had happened. Brushing snow off of her hair, she dashed toward Ivan's room. She quietly removed her coat and dress to reveal thoughtfully chosen dark purple lingerie, the same colour as her love's eyes. Slowly opening the door she looked in to see Ivan sleeping, half covered by a thick blanket. "Dorogoy, wake up" she demanded. Ivan's eyes fluttered open. Still holding a small flask of vodka, she took a swig and said,"I've been out with some western men for a while and I thought, you would.. would like to tell me.." She stopped, She couldn't stand for very long, the alcohol had gotten to her. She sat on his bed, and draped herself across his chest. Ivan looked bewildered and still slightly out of touch with what was happening. "You were out with what.. what did you do?" he asked her. She felt cold, so he put his arms around her. Giggling, she said "I was with american men at a bar and they were so nice to me that," She began laughing hysterically. Ivan turned his bedside lamp on. "that what, belarus?" She stopped laughing for a moment and cringed at hearing that name again. A small laugh returning to her lips, Natalya took his face in her hand and whispered in his ear, "I let them fuck me on the bar." He stood, and she slid off of him and onto the floor. She looked up at him like a starved puppy, _"There were three of them, and they were incredible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven`t written the final chapter yet, but it`s coming! i promise.


End file.
